The Day After, Version 20
by HeadGirl07
Summary: The Hermione/Ron Version of "The Day After." If you liked the first one, you'll probably like this one too.


All finally awake, it was already lunchtime. They shared all the stories they had to share with friends, family, teachers, and students. Finally at the end of their tale, Ron said, "Well, I think that's about it."

"So did any of you find love on this escapade of yours?"

Harry could not resist a chuckle. "I guess there's still more."

Hermione gave him a very quick glare and stood up. "I'll be back," she said. "I'm going to attempt something dangerous." She was walking away when Ron looked at her.

"What do you mean dangerous? Dangerous compared to what?" By this time she had already left, though they did not have to wait for long.

Talking resumed and Harry managed not to squeal on Ron and Hermione's relationship. When an actual discussion finally began, muffled noises could be heard on the other side of the door. The noise became louder and a yelling voice could now be distinguished.

Bam! The Great Hall doors swung open. A female ran in a flurry down the center of the tables, closely followed by another girl who came a second after. The second one could be heard, however, before the doors opened.

"You bitch! You whore! You devil-spawned SLUT!"

A chase ensued and Harry could finally determine the people. Hermione was the one running for her life with Lavender yelling bloody murder after her.

No one bothered to do anything. Lavender, remembering she had a wand, took it out and tried a trip jinx, which only half worked, but caused Hermione to slip, allowing Lavender to pin her against the wall. "You… you…" She was trying to regain her breath.

Hermione was smiling, looking a bit kooky in the head, laughing but heaving for air as well. She regained her breath first and said quietly, "You know, Lavender, there is something I agree with you on…" Lavender looked up and made a face, which clearly meant for Hermione to continue. Hermione's eyes lit up and a mischievous grin appeared as she said, "Won-Won sure is a mighty _fiiiiiiiiiiine _kisser…" She stuck her tongue out and slowly but surely licked her top and bottom lips.

Lavender's eyes widened; her jaw dropped. Her arm swung back as if to throw a punch. Ginny ran up and shouted, "Protego!" and the shield came between them before Lavender had the opportunity to hurt anyone.

"You," Ginny marched up to them, looking at Lavender. "You bloody well know that you two weren't meant to be so drop it." She turned to Hermione. "And you." Ginny scrunched her face, somewhat disgusted, pink patches appearing on her cheeks. "I never want to hear you or see you do that in front of me again." Looking at both of them she said, "Lavender you sit on the other side of the table, next to Parvati…" Lavender was dumbfounded but walked on over as Ginny steered Hermione to sit next to her and Mrs. Weasley.

Lavender sat down in a huff while Hermione was still in her maniac phase. In a minute or two, her smile began to fade and she stated, "I feel like I had one too many butterbeers." She continued mumbling with her head in her hands, "Did I really say that in the Great Hall?…" Contemplating what she had done, she did not notice that Parvati had gotten up from her seat.

Parvati walked over and patted Hermione on the back. "That was good," she whispered audibly, "Clever… as always…" People, one by one, began to clap, cheer, hoot, whistle, and holler, from every house. Apparently Ron and Lavender had gotten around…

After that, Hermione could hold her head up, red in the face but still okay. Everyone continued eating lunch. Then Seamus looked at Ron.

"So Won-Won, I must ask you," he started, "Is she really the innocent bookworm or is she like a naughty librarian behind closed doors kind of thing?" Silence.

Heads turned in Ron's direction. Ron stopped eating. He took out his wand slowly and fingered it. Seamus looked slightly nervous but perseverant. Ron looked at him hard. "Would you care to see something I've been practicing? I'm not sure I've got the hang of it yet, it is quite useful though, you might like it."

Naïve Seamus nodded. "Sure." The table held it's breath.

Ron pointed his wand up, like a starting pistol, and muttered something. A small flock of bright yellow canaries shot out of his wand and circled his head. He then pointed his wand at Seamus, smirking, and projected his voice saying, "Oppugno."

The canaries instantly whipped around him, striking a defenseless Seamus. Everyone burst out laughing as he was acting the mirror image of Ron, uselessly trying to protect himself and at the same time smacking them away.

Harry laughed with the rest of them, stomach aching, as Hermione stared at Ron in wonder, with a loving look in her eyes and a glow in her cheeks


End file.
